


Curious?

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Curiosity, Drinking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has some questions the Doctor is eager to answer. With visual and practical aids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2011.

  
"So come on, tell me the truth, Rose," Mickey asked one evening when the three of them were lounging on the TARDIS, and all quite good and pissed. The Doctor's cocktails had a hell of a kick, and they'd each had... lots. "You and him...?"  
  
Rose looked at Mickey, from her perch on the couch, her back against the arm, knees drawn up in front of her. Mickey, at the other end, met her eyes dead on for a moment, and she wondered how much to tell him. She glanced at the Doctor, who promptly hopped out his chair.  
  
"How about I make us some nice sobering coffee?"  
  
Rose laughed, in that sort of drunken, half-hysterical way that both men in the room found unnervingly adorable. "You'll make us another drink if we're gonna talk about this, Doctor!"  
  
"Fine," the Doctor said with defeat, doing as she instructed. And then added with mock enthusiasm, "Let's!" He handed them each another drink and sat back in the chair opposite the couch.  
  
"Look, you're not angry, are you, Mickey?" Rose crawled across the couch and clutched his arm pleadingly. "I mean, we're broken up, and it's been just the Doctor and me alone on this big old ship. And I'm only human, yeah? And the Doctor is really good at–"  
  
The Doctor cleared his throat. Loudly.  
  
"The Doctor has really, really great hair," she finished. "You can't blame a girl, right? Say you're not angry?"  
  
All were silent for a few tense moments. Rose held her breath.  
  
"I'm not angry," Mickey said slowly.  
  
"What are you then?" the Doctor asked, eying Mickey with dark intent, absently licking alcohol from his lip. "Curious?"  
  
Rose let out a small gasp at what she saw; Mickey's eyes widened. As always, it had come out of nowhere, really, but when the Doctor chose to deliberately turn on the smoulder? No one was safe.  
  
"Rose," Mickey spluttered, addressing her, but not taking his eyes off the Doctor. "Is he–? Does he look at you that way?"  
  
"Sometimes," Rose answered, licking her own lips, "yeah."  
  
"So, are you, Mickey?" the Doctor asked again, and the others weren't sure anymore if it was sex or anger in his voice. "Curious?"  
  
"I..." Mickey started, not certain anymore if he was drunk enough for this conversation. He took another very manly swig of his drink to be sure.  
  
"Come on then," the Doctor persisted. Rose clutched Mickey's arm all the tighter. "What do you want to know?" he said. "Do you want a demonstration?"  
  
"What? No!" Mickey gasped, shaking Rose off like she was burning him. "That's... " he trailed off, feeling that last slug of alcohol burn slowly through him, warming him, giving him courage, and turning his thoughts, and his blood, decidedly southward. And then he found himself saying, "Yeah, actually, maybe I do."  
  
The Doctor smiled then, lopsidedly, and Rose was sure now he’d never been cross. His look was all sex.  
  
Rose glanced back and forth between the two men who, as it happened, weren't looking at her at all. Then she caught up with the exchange. "What, now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said.  
  
"Now," Mickey agreed. And then he gave Rose a little push, encouraging her up off the couch and toward the Doctor.  
  
Rose blinked, tottered the few steps, and fell into the Doctor's lap.  
  
"Really?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Mickey, who only gave a short nod and took another pull from his drink.  
  
"This," Rose said, leaning to whisper not very quietly in the Doctor's ear, "is a bit mental!" But she wiggled, already seeking friction, so clearly she didn't think it was all that out of order.  
  
"The man's curious, Rose," the Doctor answered. He captured her lips briefly and they could hear Mickey suck in a breath. "What's travelling in the TARDIS if not a learning experience?"  
  
"Yeah, okay" Rose muttered, before kissing the Doctor again, having already forgotten why this might not be a great idea.  
  
Mickey's eyes boggled as he watched his ex-girlfriend and her current... whatever snog each other madly. It was loud and wet, both familiar and alien, and he had to admit when he heard the Doctor groan beneath Rose, sexy as hell.  
  
Rose detached her lips from the Doctor's and moved hers to his throat as her fingers moved to his shirt buttons. He'd gone without a vest today and she kissed a path along his bare flesh as she worked her way down. She wasn't sure what the Doctor had in mind to 'share' but she knew what she wanted, and it was in the Doctor's pants. She'd already felt him hard beneath her. Who knew he got off on being watched? And who _cared_? She reached his trousers, deftly undid them, yanked them and pants out of the way, freed his cock, and slid to her knees in front of the Doctor.  
  
Mickey choked on the last swig of his drink and the Doctor laughed, amused at how uncomfortable yet clearly turned on Mickey was. His eyes were wide, his breath was coming in pants, and his trousers looked like they must be getting downright painful. Then Rose's hot mouth enveloped his cock and he momentarily forgot all about Mickey.  
  
Rose was in her element, going to town on the Doctor; Mickey was completely out of his. Sex for him had always been one bird, one bloke (namely him); he'd never done anything like this before. And he wasn't even _do_ ing anything but watching. And he couldn't see all that much anyway, Rose's hair and head mostly hiding what she was up to. Which wasn't on. If he was already in it for doing this watching thing, he might as well do it properly. And almost without realising what he'd decided to do, he found himself sinking off the couch and crawling toward the Doctor and Rose to get a better look.  
  
Wasn't like they'd notice. Rose was busy, the Doctor's eyes were closed. Wrapped up in each other, they'd forgotten about him as usual, but in this case, he didn't really mind. He nearly exploded in his pants when he reached the chair and did get his better view. Sitting next to Rose on the floor, he watched the Doctor's fairly impressive cock, wet and shiny from Rose's mouth, disappearing over and over between her lovely lips, the Doctor's long fingers clenching tightly in her hair. It was like live action porn, only in this case, he really did know what the girl felt like on him. He was looking back and forth between Rose's... face, and the Doctor's, debating the merits of live action wanking when the Doctor's eyes opened.  
  
The Doctor had noticed, of course, the moment Mickey decided to come and join them. But he let him watch unobserved for a while. And then the Doctor's own curiosity got to him. Mickey met his eyes boldly as he stared down at him. Good lad. He wondered how he'd take to his next suggestion.  
  
"Rose," he said, softly. When she didn't answer or stop, he reluctantly tugged her from him, groaning as he did so. "Rose," the Doctor said again, "share with our guest."  
  
"Wha?" Rose said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She turned surprised, half-lidded eyes to Mickey, who just sat staring, eyes fixed on the Doctor's erection. She looked up at the Doctor, who flicked his eyes towards Mickey and then back to her.  
  
"Go on," the Doctor said to her. Or to Mickey. Rose wasn't sure.  
  
She shrugged and pulled at Mickey's wrist. He finally snapped out of his trance when he found himself occupying Rose's former position.  
  
"I... um... what?" Mickey practically dribbled.  
  
"Learning experience, the Doctor said, yeah? What better way to learn than by doing?"  
  
"I... But I... can't," Mickey said.  
  
Rose could see that he wanted to. Was drunk enough, was curious enough, secretly (less and less so) found the Doctor hot enough...  
  
She slipped one hand around the Doctor's cock, sliding it lazily up and down, and the other around Mickey's neck. She drew him close, so that they were both just inches from the Doctor's waiting cock, and snogged Mickey, wet and messy, letting him taste the Doctor on her.  
  
When she pulled away, Mickey's eyes were glazed with lust.  
  
"Sure you can," Rose said. "It's easy."  
  
She released them both, then reached for the Doctor's hand, and placed it on the back of Mickey's head.  
  
Mickey took a deep breath. Oh, what the hell, he thought. "You only live once, right?" he said before his mouth became otherwise occupied.  
  
Rose met the Doctor's eyes and smiled before she sat back on her heels and reached behind her for her forgotten drink.  
  
"Oh Rose," the Doctor moaned after a few moments of Mickey's enthusiastic bobbing, "He's a natural at this."  
  
Rose giggled. "I could have told you he was good at giving head."  
  
"Stop talking. Both of you," Mickey muttered against the Doctor, pulling off for a second, before steadfastly returning to his task.  
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows and Rose giggled again. Then she heard Mickey groan around the Doctor's cock, saw him reach down and palm his own erection, seeking some relief. Taking pity on him, she reached in front of Mickey, undid his trousers and took over that task for him. The angle of her hand was awkward, but she knew it wouldn't take much. The pair of them were both pretty far gone, she could tell by the sounds they were making, the shift of their hips, chasing friction.  
  
"Rose," the Doctor said urgently. "You might want–I don't know if he–I'm going to–"  
  
Rose understood. She gently pulled Mickey off the Doctor, to Mickey's protests. She pushed him down into a sitting position, resumed stroking his cock again and lowered her mouth back onto the Doctor's. She was frankly amazed at her coordination, but luckily she didn't need to rely on it for long. Another long suck, and two rough strokes and both of them were coming.  
  
She carefully swallowed and pumped through their orgasms, and then slowly pulled away, wiping her hand on Mickey's jeans and fixing her dishevelled hair.  
  
The three of them sat quietly, catching their breaths. Mickey had his eyes tightly shut like a child trying to be invisible, the Doctor wore the same loopy grin he always did after coming, and Rose felt... a little giddy.  
  
"So, is your curiosity... satisfied?" Rose eventually asked.  
  
Mickey answered, opening his eyes. "Yeah. For now."  
  
"You, Doctor?"  
  
"What? I wasn't..." His companions turned disbelieving stares at him. He gave up the pretence. "Yes," he said. "Quite."  
  
"Good." Rose whipped her T-shirt over her head with a smile and a flourish. "So what's a girl gotta do to get seen to on this ship?"  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=41127>


End file.
